Reincarnated Souls
by Aqualinee
Summary: Death City High is probably the most ordinary high school of them all. Just kidding. The school has a dark past that no one except Lord Death himself knows. Until now since Death The Kid has discovered a journal from1310 involving his friends ancestors, or maybe even one of their lives from a deal Kid's ancestor made for the love of his life, and her name was Maka Albarn.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

**Warning: Somethings MAYBE too disturbing to younger viewers.**

**Reincarnating Souls Chapter 1:**

"Today is our SSR day so I hope everyone knows what this means." Miss Marie said, as the bell signaled that class was starting.

"Yea its shut up, sit down, and relax!" BlackStar yelled, putting his feet on Liz's desk.

"No it's shut up, sit down, and read!" Liz shoved BlackStar's feet away.

"Liz is partly correct but you guys just read." Miss Marie smiled, as sat down at her desk.

"Ha take that!" Liz gloated, sticking her tongue out.

"She said partly, now be quiet before you cause a fight." Kid said, taking out a journal he found recently in his library, he opened the cover to read:

**This belongs to: Death The Kid, 1310**

'So this is pretty old, and apparently my ancestor... Though this is still in good condition..' Kid thought and flipped through the book, and noticed someone else's writing then the previous entries. It looked like a story written by someone by a girl since no guy writes with curls of the end of some letters. 'I should start at the beginning but this is the last thing in the journal so it's probably his death...' He thought as he began to start reading.

* * *

_The footsteps echoed through the hallway as the ruthless executioner, Maka Albarn walks to her final destination. She glances at the posters hanged up about the execution of the once famous prince Death The Kid, at mid afternoon today. Constantly reminding her that she will have to behead the love of her life._

_' This is one of those tragic love stories that I loved reading with mom' Maka thought. 'No, this is basically insanity nipping at me to just slaughter everyone so I could be with Kid, but Kid wouldn't like that or would he? Maybe he would be happy that we didn't turn out like those stories...' She thought._

_"Maka you have to get to the town square the execution begins in twenty minutes!" The maid known as Tsubaki, ran to Maka._

_Maka turned to Tsubaki, letting her thoughts go. "Oh right! Is Kid out there already?" She asked, crossing her fingers that she maybe able to walk with him before she kills him._

_"Yea he is, but don't worry you can keep him in line while Prince Evan, and Knight BlackStar gives their little speech." Tsubaki smiled and winked._

_"Thanks Tsubaki I'll make sure to keep him in line." Maka gave Tsubaki a hug and ran to the town square._

_"Good luck!" Tsubaki yelled._

_- 15 minutes left before execution -_

_Maka ran through the town dodging people at every corner, finally seeing the town square. "This looks like something you would see in a real life version of a scary story." She said, as she observed the town square._

_The town square had black and red all over like a checker board. Torches with a strange black flame that could even be witch craft, but everyone was too gleeful to notice. Also in the middle was a big black stage where the execution would take place. The stage had in the middle a big black gulliotine which would be used for the "special" execution._

_Maka walked up on the stage, nodding to Evan and BlackStar that they can start whatever they planned, and walked to Kid._

_Kid's eyes filled with joy as he saw Maka approach him. "Maka!" He whispered, with glee.._

_"You guards go check the area, I got Kid." Maka ordered, and flashed a smile at Kid._

_The guards all nodded and walked away._

_"God, Kid you caused so much trouble!Now I have to kill you!" Maka whispered standing next to him._

_"It's not my fault you picked the wrong kingdom to serve!" Kid sent a playful glare._

_"Okay I get it just shut it already! Soul is going to give his speech." Maka whispered, and looked at Evan._

_"Thank you everyone who came today as we watch the death of Death The Kid." Evan announced loudly, as the crowd cheered. "What's even better is that now we won't have to paranoid that Kid would burn down our country next because it wasn't symmetrical enough!"_

_The crowd laughed at Kid's supposedly stupidity at doing something like that._

_"It was only eight times and they were my kingdoms greatest enemies..." Kid sent death glares at Soul._

_"Looks like you forgot one, but even with all your glares it couldn't set a fire." Maka stated, smiling at Kid._

_"Whatever..." Kid muttered, and BlackStar took Evan's place with talking._

_"What did I tell you guys? I'm pretty sure that I was going to surpass god and take down the beast named Death The Kid!" BlackStar yelled. "I mean if you saw the look at Kid's face you would all die in laughter!" He mimicked the face Kid made that night , which is looking like a scared little girl._

_The crowd broke out in laughter once again._

_"Maybe I should make it again to kill them..." Kid muttered, feeling completely embarrassed.._

_"I got to admit you looked adorable when we raided your castle." Maka giggled at Kid. "Now shhh before we get yelled at."_

_"NOW ANYWAYS LETS BEHEAD THE SYMMETRICAL BASTARD BEFORE HE RUNS AWAY LIKE A COWARD HE IS!" BlackStar put his fist in the air._

_Maka gulped at the fact their time ran out and brought Kid down to the guillotine and he laid down on the board and placed his head down as she put the lock down, She then placed her hand firmly on the rope. _

_Maka turned to the crowd, and took a deep breath."Death the Kid, prince of the country known for Death. Capital is Death City and where you were captured. Your known for the burning of eight countries, and apparently using witch craft to kill the princesses of our neighboring country, Elizabeth and Patricia." She looked at Kid. "Any last words Death The Kid?" The words stung as she said the last sentence it felt like being stabbed in the back._

_"Yes, oak trees and dirt." Kid smiled at Maka._

_The bell then rang through out the country releasing a sorrow melody that signaled it was time to execute Kid._

_"Why oak trees and dirt instead of I love you..." Maka whispered, tugging down the rope._

_The blade dropped down, and cut off Kid's head. His head fell to the ground and rolled in a circle, over and over again. Blood was spilling out of his neck, while his body slowly fell off the board. _

_BlackStar walked over to Kid's head, and stopped the head. Then with so much force, he stomped on the head that it split in half. "Where's your little servant now?" He smirked, and picked up two halves holding them up in the air. Kid's brain slowly fell from the parts of the two halves, and were kicked into the crowd._

_The crowd went crazy and started tearing up the brain. Every now and then kids picked up some pieces to eat. This was a kingdom of savages._

_"Bravo." Evan started clapping at the end of Kid's life. He walked over to where BlackStar held the two halves up. "What a great day!"_

_Maka gasped at the horrific scene and quickly ran off the stage, into the forest. "They're all monsters." She thought as she ran until she couldn't run anymore, and fell to the ground crying her heart out. "You said you loved me that night before your castle was raided..." she whispered, as raged consumed her."So then why did you say oak trees and dirt!?" She yelled in frustration. "WHAT IS SO DAMN SPECIAL ABOUT OAK TREES AND DIRT!?" She then did the unthinkable..._

_Maka Albarn the one who was ruthless, kind, the smartest of the kingdom, strong, and stubborn committed the crime the only one who will disrespect God in many ways and her lover. The crime that she committed was that she climbed to the top of a tree, no not just any tree an oak tree and fell to her death. Landing on the solid dirt. Now she supposedly is in the depth of hell for doing that, but her and Kid shared a special secret that only Kid, and Chrona Gorgon also known as the one whose writing this._

_I really didn't know how to deal with this secret but its a unique one. Death The Kid made a deal wit-_

* * *

"W-Why does it end there!?" Kid whispered loudly. "What was the deal!?" So many questions ran through his head.

Liz looked over at Kid, from painting her nails. "You okay Kid?"

"Yea , I just need to speak to my Father about something..." Kid said, and walked over to Miss Marie. "Miss Marie can I go talk to my Father?"

"Sure Kid!Just let me write you a note for your next class!" Miss Marie got out a piece of paper, and a pen. She wrote Kid a note, and Kid head off to his Father's office, clutching the note in his free hand.

"Father I'm coming in." Kid said, opening the door, and revealed an ash blonde hair girl, sitting next to a red-haired men. As his father was standing in front of his mirror.

"Hey Kiddo what brings you here?" Lord Death asked, waving with his big white hands.

"Oh I had to talk to you about something but we can discuss it later." Kid said, and looked at the ash blonde hair girl. "Whose this?"

"Oh this is Maka Albarn she's just starting today." Lord Death said. "And this is Spirit Albarn, Maka's dad and the new vice principal."

Kid thought back to the story, and realized this new girl is the descendent of the first Maka Albarn. Which is his ancestors lover... Also his friends names were mentioned... What is happening here?

**Thanks for Reading!**

**RnR~**

**Also sorry for having two deaths in the first chapter.**


End file.
